


I Donut Know What I'd Do Without You

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi loves donuts, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tanaka and Noya are dorks, Tanaka and Noya play matchmaker, r/haikyuu digital secret santa 2017, suga is wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is set to leave to study abroad soon and Daichi still hasn't confessed. Tanaka thinks this is a problem, so he ropes Nishinoya in and sets about to play a little match-making!





	I Donut Know What I'd Do Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleygaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/gifts).



> This fic is for the r/haikyuu digital Secret Santa 2017 and is for /u/daleygaga. 
> 
> It contains a lot of her favorite Haikyuu!! related things.

“Asahi! Hey, get over here!” Daichi yelled as he waved him over. 

Asahi sheepishly wandered over and joined Daichi and Suga. Daichi held his phone out in front of them and tried to get them all in the frame. 

“Say Donuts!” Daichi called out. 

Suga reached his hand up and placed it on Daichi's shoulder as he smiled and said “Donuts!” 

Asahi mumbled, “Why Donuts?” as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Why not?” Suga asked, and Daichi could swear he saw his eyes sparkle. 

“Daichi, why are you still holding the phone like that if you already took the picture?” Asahi asked as he took a step back. 

Daichi let out a deep laugh as Suga slapped his shoulder and exclaimed, “Daichi! Are you taking a video?!” Suga pulled a face of mock affront and said, “How could you trick us like that?!” 

“Sorry! Sorry! But it's our last day of high school, don't you want something to remember it by?” Daichi asked as he continued taking the video of the three of them. 

Suga turned serious and looked straight at the camera. “I, Sugawara Koushi would like to go on record as saying this was not my idea, and I will not be performing for the camera. Good day.” He ducked out of the screen and doubled over in laughter at the look on Daichi's face. 

Asahi gave Daichi a quick pat on the shoulder and said, “Congratulations on graduating, Daichi.” He stepped out of the view as well. 

Daichi grinned at the camera and said, “I guess that's the final 3rd Years video. Bye!” he said with a little wave as he hit the stop button and pocketed his phone. 

Suga looked at Daichi with wide eyes. Eyes that Daichi would swear were trying very hard not to cry. “Congratulations, you two.” 

Daichi pulled Asahi into a quick hug, and then gave one to Suga as well. If you told him he lingered a little too long during Suga's hug, he'd deny it. 

~~

“Daaaaaaaiiiiiiichi-san!” Tanaka sang as he bounced up on his toes and leaned forward into Daichi's face. 

“What, Tanaka?” Daichi grumbled as he ducked out of the way of him. 

Tanaka grinned and said, “How ya holdin' up, man?” He reached over and slapped Daichi on the back a little more forcefully than necessary. 

Daichi grimaced and then offered Tanaka a taste of his own medicine. He slapped Tanaka hard on the back and spit out, between gritted teeth, “Fine.” 

Tanaka rubbed his shoulder as he asked, “Sure about that?” 

Daichi stopped in his tracks and scrubbed his hands down his face. “Yes. No. I don't know.” He sighed and his broad shoulders visibly slumped. “What do you want, Tanaka?” 

“Just checkin' up on my Ex-Captain. Suga-san leaves to study abroad in like...2 weeks....” Tanaka trailed off as he narrowed his eyes to try to assess Daichi. 

“So, how's the Captaincy treating you, Tanaka?” Daichi tried to change the subject. He focused his eyes ahead and kept walking. He stopped short when he realized he still had no idea why Tanaka was following him. “Why are you following me, anyway?” 

Tanaka stepped in front of Daichi and continued walking, backwards, as he loudly proclaimed, “Captain's Job! Gotta make sure the old timer I replaced is doing alright!” His foot caught on a stone and he fell over backwards down the hill. 

Daichi reached out and pulled Tanaka up before he managed to fall far. “I'm fine, alright?” 

Tanaka steadied himself on his feet and then rubbed his hands over his bald head and let out a distressed noise. “Okay! You caught me! I've got a favor to ask....” 

Daichi pushed his hands deep in his coat pockets and continued ahead. “No, I will not give you money to buy the team meat buns. Your job now, Tanaka.” 

“What?! No! I mean...actually now you mention it....” 

Tanaka let out a yelp as Daichi's hand met the back of his head with a thud. “No,” Daichi stood firm. 

“Okay, okay,” Tanaka rubbed the back of his head, fairly certain it might bruise. “Damn it, Daichi-san, that hurt!” 

Daichi asked, patiently, one more time, “Seriously, Tanaka? What do you want?” 

Tanaka fell into step next to Daichi and finally spat it out, “So um...I've got some questions about Captain stuff, and I was hopin' maybe you could sit down with me this weekend and fill me in. I'd really appreciate it, Daichi-san! We can meet at the bakery or something!” 

Daichi let out a gruff laugh, “And I suppose you expect me to pay?” 

Tanaka bowed and yelled, “No! My treat!” He straightened up and took a few large steps to catch back up to Daichi. “Please, Daichi-san! I'm really at a loss with some stuff....” 

“Okay, fine. Just this time. When and where?” 

“Gun-Gun Bakery at 1 on Saturday!” Tanaka chirped. 

Daichi narrowed his eyes at Tanaka and questioned the speediness of his answer. “Alright....”

~~

“Suga-san! Suga-san! Suga-san! Suuuuugaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!” Nishinoya yelled as he banged on the door of the Sugawara household. When nobody answered he switched tactics and started pounding with both fists, instead of just one. “SUGA-SAAaaaaaAaaOMPH!” 

The door opened sharply and Nishinoya fell forward into the doorway. Suga gracefully side-stepped out the way and left Noya to fall on his face through the door. 

Noya caught himself on his palms but yelled, “Ow! What the hell, Suga-san?” 

Suga reached down and offered him a hand up and laughed, “You deserved that.” 

Noya took Suga's hand and let himself be pulled up by Suga's surprising strength. He set about brushing off his shirt as he grinned and said, “Suga-san, I need a favor.” 

Suga rolled his eyes and gently shut the font door, leaving him and Nishinoya in the genkan. “Oh, goodie.” Suga sighed and then asked, kinder, “What is it, Nishinoya?” 

“Soooooo there's this stuff I don't understand with my English homework and I thought maybe you could help me out?” Noya smiled up at Suga and Suga got the sneaking suspicion he was up to something. 

“Sure...” Suga offered cautiously. “What do you need help with?” 

Noya's smile fell off his face and he stared dumbfounded. “Um....I...er...didn't bring it.” 

Suga's eyes sparkled as he pursed his lips and asked, “And why not?” 

Noya fumbled with his words, “Umpher....eh...Could you meet me Saturday instead!?” He smiled widely as he looked up at Sugawara and waited for the answer. 

Suga narrowed his eyes and the gears in his head spun, something was going on. Noya was a terrible liar and it was obvious he was trying to pull something. Suga finally decided to humor him. “Okay then! Saturday, I'll...help you with your English homework....” he stressed the words, trying to make it clear he knew something was up. 

Noya brightened at his goal achieved and shouted, “Great! Thanks Suga-san! Let's meet at Gun-Gun Bakery at 1 then! I'll buy you a snack for helping me out!” Noya clicked his heels together and saluted. 

Gentle laughter fell out of Suga's lips as he assured Noya, “No problem.” His eyes twinkled and he added, “I'll see you then.” 

Noya sputtered, “Yephf! Yes! Of course!” 

~~

“Mission Achieved, Ryuu!” Noya yelled as he plopped down on the floor of Tanaka's bedroom. 

Tanaka reached over and gave him a high-five and proclaimed, “YUS! Me too. Daichi'll be there!” 

Noya grinned and said, “Everything ready for Phase 2?” 

Tanaka slid a card over the table to Noya. The card featured a donut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles. It featured the English message 'I Donut Know What I'd Do Without You.' Tanaka smiled, “Done! And Done! I'm set for a free item on my rewards card at Gun-Gun too, so we just need to show up early, get the donuts, drop the card at the table and wait!” 

“This has to work, right?” Noya asked his best friend, the criminal mastermind, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

“Of course! They're so obvious! And Suga'll probably be gone for years. It's now or never! Suga'll see the card and laugh and smile. Daichi'll love it because of the donut theme, and they'll confess their feelings and we'll win the award for best match-makers ever!” Tanaka put his hands on his hips and laughed heartily, with his mouth open wide. “It's perfect!” 

Noya chimed in and let out a loud “Whooooooo!”

~~

Saturday at 12.30 Nishinoya met Tanaka at Gun-Gun Bakery for 'Phase 2.' They proceeded to purchase 4 donuts, all artistically decorated. Tanaka shelled out the cash, and gave up his free melon pan in favor of another donut for their scheme. 

Noya's eyes widened. He reached over for one, but Tanaka swatted his hand away. “Come on, man!” Tanaka yelled and then looked up as the bells on the door tinkled and he saw Daichi walk in, “Shit, go, go, go!” Tanaka whispered to Noya. 

Noya quickly hid himself at a table on the other side of the wall. A line of plants helping hide him even further. 

“Yo! Daichi-san!” Tanaka called as he set the tray of donuts down at the table next to the one Noya was hiding at on the other side of the wall. 

Daichi groaned but joined Tanaka at the small table without any fight. “Alrigh...oh!” he brightened as he saw the donuts. His face softened as he said, “Thank you, Tanaka.” He picked one up and took a generous bite out of it before asking, “So, what did you need advice about?” 

The bells on the door rang again and Tanaka jumped up, “Gotta pee!” He quickly ducked around the wall and sat at the now vacant table Noya had been occupying. 

Noya ran to the door and waved to Suga. “Suga-san!! I forgot my homework! But look! Daichi-san is here! You can wait with him while I run home and get it!” Noya cut right to the chase and then ducked behind the wall and joined Ryuu at the table. 

Suga's eyes sparkled as he looked at Daichi. Daichi looked up and muttered, “Suga....” Daichi stared blankly and then quickly offered, “Er, it's good to see you.” 

Suga quietly pulled out the chair opposite Daichi and sat down easily. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he said, a little too loudly, “Imagine seeing you here.” 

Daichi directed his attention to where Suga had aimed his words and noticed a bald head peaking over top of the plants on the wall. He couldn't believe how massively stupid he'd been. Of course Tanaka didn't need advice. He smiled at Suga and yelled over the wall, “Yeah! Who would have ever guessed!” 

Suga giggled and Daichi's warm, low laugh joined him. “They were so obvious. Nishinoya can't tell a lie to save his life. He asked me to help with his English homework, but told me he forgot it and that I should meet him here on Saturday instead,” Suga's laughter trailed off as he looked at Daichi. 

“Tanaka....was more convincing....” Daichi offered. Suga laughed at that too. Daichi was certain Suga's eyes sparkled every time he looked at him, but that was just wishful thinking, right? 

“That, I don't doubt!” Suga exclaimed as he grabbed a donut off the platter and took a small bite. “Oh! This is really good!” 

They ate in silence for a while. There was a light tension in the air. Things that needed to be said, but neither one was ready to dive in. 

Finally Suga offered, “It was nice of them to get donuts for you. They're good kids, don't be mad at them over this, okay Daichi?” 

Daichi startled out of his thoughts and said, “I'm not angry.” 

The silence filled the space again. 

Tanaka's voice said loudly from behind the plants, “Shame Suga-san is leaving so soon....” 

Suga's lips tightened in a sad smile and Daichi stared at the top of Tanaka's head peaking over the plants in amazement. “He really is an idiot....” Daichi sighed and turned back to Suga. He was caught off guard once again by Suga's eyes but pushed forward. “So...you're leaving for Boston in...a...week?” 

“A week and a half,” Suga offered. He set down what was left of his donut and focused on Daichi. 

“Ah...and you'll be gone....for?” 

Suga smiled sadly, “I'm hoping I can finish in 3 years, but it'll be tough.” 

“3...years...??” 

Suga hastened to add, “But I'll be back over the summer, and probably at Christmas too! And there's always Skype and Line and e-mail and....” 

“Suga....”  
“Yes, Daichi?” 

“You really have to go?” 

Suga sighed, “I do. I'm sorry...Daichi....” 

Daichi grabbed the uneaten half of Suga's donut and finished it. Suga blinked at him. “I see,” Daichi said as he swallowed the last of the donut.

Suga said in amazement, “I wasn't finished with that, Daichi.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

Suga laughed and then reached forward to grab another donut. He accidentally hit the side of the tray with his wrist and pushed it a bit towards Daichi. A brightly colored piece of card-stock appeared from under the tray. “What's this?” Suga asked as he gently picked up the card. 

Suga's eyes read over the English message and his shoulders dropped slightly with a gentle sigh. He smiled and his eyes teased Daichi as he asked, “Is this from you?” 

Daichi grabbed for the card and pulled it from Suga's fingers. He read the message and reached up his hand to smack at the top of Tanaka's head across the wall. He was stopped short when Suga reached over and gently wrapped his fingers around Daichi's raised hand. 

“Don't,” Suga smiled at him, and Daichi's anger instantly melted. Daichi let his hand fall onto the table, Suga's fingers still around it. Suga asked, “Well? Is it true?” 

Daichi spluttered, “Is what true? Huh?” 

Suga laughed and said, “That you 'donut' know what you'd do without me?” He moved his fingers and carefully interlaced them with Daichi's. 

Daichi's cheeks and neck turned red and that was answer enough for Suga. 

“Sh-la-la-la my oh my! Looks like the boys too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the gi...boy!” Tanaka and Noya's voices sang as they peeked over at Daichi and Suga. Their chins were buried in the plants so that only half of their faces were visible as they continued, “You're gonna miss the boy! Go on and kiss the boy!, kiss the boy!” 

Suga laughed and Daichi turned even redder. Suga was radiant and Daichi caught sight of the sparkle in his eyes and and finally he yelled, “Alright! Alright!” He reached up and his palm met with Tanaka's face as he pushed Tanaka away. He used his other hand and pulled Suga close. 

Their lips crashed together, harder than Daichi had intended, but he was reminded that Suga isn't weak. Suga moved in and took the lead, lips gently pressing into Daichi's. The kiss went from harsh to sensual as soon as Suga took over. 

Tanaka and Noya let out a series of loud whoops, but Daichi couldn't hear them. 

Finally Suga pulled away and laughed. He said to Daichi, “You know, they really are good kids.” 

Noya and Tanaka cheered. 

Daichi turned an even deeper shade of red. “H..hurry back....” he spluttered out. 

“Oh, I will,” Suga smiled coyly. “I will, because,” his eyes glittered, “I 'donut' know what I'd do without you.” 

Tanaka and Noya cheered some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Akisawa Kentaro – The 2nd actor to play Sawamura Daichi in the Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyuu!! stage play has an obsession with donuts. 
> 
> He also would make “3rd Year” videos on a regular basis with the actors for Sugawara (Ino Hiroki) and Asahi (Tomimori Justin) 
> 
> Ino Hiroki – The 1st actor to play Sugawara Koushi in the HQ stage play studied at Boston University for 3 years, where he obtained a degree in Cross-Cultural Communication, before returning to Japan and re-entering the entertainment industry. 
> 
> Gun-Gun Bakery – There was some official merch released for Haikyuu!! characters along the lines of School ID's and such. Among them was a “Gun-Gun Bakery” rewards card for Tanaka Ryuunosuke. We are led to believe this is where he buys his favorite food, Melon pan. 
> 
> The song is “Kiss the Girl” from “The Little Mermaid.” 
> 
> Tanaka is Best Senpai/Kouhai.


End file.
